The High School Musical Trilogy, Part 1: Start of Something New
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Nick and Jeff are two boys who meet during their Christmas vacation and end up re-meeting at Dalton High, where they are near opposites: Nick is the closeted jock and Jeff is the out-and-proud nerd. Two worlds will collide when the two of them fall in love, but when their friends find out, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this is my new trilogy, most particularly based off the _High School Musical_ series with traces of other teen movies (i.e. _Grease_, _Mean Girls_) in the mix. If you've seen the HSM movies, you have a bit of a head-start on the turnout, but this will also derive from the source material. It also features a great deal of OCs I created (most of whom can be seen in other stories featuring the Warblers). But please leave a review if you can, telling me if you like it, you want me to continue, or if you hate it and want to express that.

* * *

It was two hours until New Year's and Jeff Sterling sat in the hotel lounge, reading a paperback copy of _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ when a hand pulled the book from his grip. The blond looked up to see his mom in a scarlet red dress.

"Mom, I don't wanna go to the party." He crossed his arms and slumped into the couch.

"Jeffrey, I don't ask you for much, but please, for your own good, go to the teen party and meet some people," Jane Sterling said. "Can't you be like your sister?"

"Ma!" Jeff whined. "I can't be like Jenny. Jenny's popular and boys like her 'cause she's pretty. There, I said it. My sister is pretty. She was born with the looks. I was born with nothing special."

"Jeff, you're smart and that's a good quality, but you're in high school and… Okay, I'm going to be blunt here. I don't want you coming home in tears because some kids picked on you like you did in junior high," she sighed. "Kids can be cruel, but you need to show them that you can stand up for yourself. Now, if you don't get into that party in the next thirty seconds, you cannot read for pleasure for a month."

Jeff stood up and walked to the rec room, where people were milling about; a boy and a girl were onstage, singing karaoke and he could see Jenny sitting on a couch, surrounded by boys. He wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but Jeff sometimes wished boys would come running to him the way they did for Jenny.

* * *

"Boys!" Narissa Duval called over the excited shouts of her husband and son. "Time to go."

"But, Mom, just another basket, please," Nick begged, dribbling the ball impatiently.

"Nick, you said another basket ten minutes ago," Narissa chuckled. "I've heard at least twenty baskets since then. Now get your best suit on and go to the party. Norton, you too." Nick's father blew out of the side of his mouth and moved to follow his wife.

"Great job, Nick. We'll beat the Titans this year." Norton was filled with pride for his sixteen-year-old son. Nick followed his father and paid special attention to his tie as he dressed. There was someone in particular he was hoping to impress: that bookish blond boy he'd seen about the hotel over the past week.

"Nick! Get down here!" Narissa yelled up the stairs. Nick rolled his eyes and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Who's up for some karaoke?" Nick wasn't much for the stage, but he saw the blond inching towards the stage. "How about you?" the DJ put the spotlight on the blond and Nick grinned.

"I'll do it!" he piped up. The blond looked like a deer in headlights when he saw Nick's hand waving in the air.

"Nick, don't do karaoke, for the love of God," Nate whispered from his spot close to a tall blonde girl. Nick ignored his brother and jumped onto the stage.

"Ooh, looks like we've got a couple of budding lovebirds here," the DJ teased. Nick watched the blond turn a new shade of red and look at the floor. The techno beat swept the room. Nick smiled and began to sing:

"_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_"

Nick turned to the blond, who began to sing softly, but his voice became stronger as the song continued.

"_The messages I've tried to send_

_My information's just not going in_

_Burning bridges, shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_"

Nick felt a jolt of excitement as their voices came together:

"_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_"

The crowd was cheering as the boys finished the song.

"I'm Nick," Nick said, extending a hand. The blond flushed.

"Jeff," he grinned, shaking it.

* * *

"Was that your first time onstage?" Nick asked. The two were out on the balcony and the snow seemed to swirl around them. Nick hitched himself up on the balcony and Jeff held back a giggle, noticing how muscled Nick was.

"Yes." Jeff nodded and sighed. "I used to sing in my room where no one could judge me. I know how critical the real world is."

"It's not all bad. I mean, I don't really sing a lot, but it's not like people who can't sing are frowned upon. Look at _American Idol_." Nick shrugged and inched his arm closer to Jeff's. Jeff smiled briefly and looked out at the dark blue skies.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The crowd chanted.

"Well, looks like 2013's about to be rung in," Nick remarked.

"Six! Five! Four!"

"Can I get your number?" Jeff asked, feeling braver than ever.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

"Yeah, totally," Nick agreed, exchanging phones with Jeff. He took a picture of himself and handed it back. His phone was handed back. "So where do you..." Jeff was gone. "Live?"

Nick looked down at his phone and smiled softly. "Jeff."

* * *

"Hey, honey, happy new year!" Jane hugged her son. "Jenny! Come here!" Jenny Sterling, tall, blond, and seventeen, came running over and picked up her younger brother.

"Jenny, you know I hate that!" Jeff shouted, swatting at his sister.

"Well, why do you think I do it?" She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Stop!" he whined. "I just combed it."

"I saw you onstage with that _boy_. What's his name?" Jenny bent to her brother's level and stared into his blue eyes. "Come on, Jeffy, I know that look anywhere. You're in love."

"You met a boy?" Jane asked. Jeff shrugged, not looking at either of them.

"His name's Nick," he mumbled.

"He's really cute. If he's singing with Jeff, he's probably gay, especially all those looks they shared," Jenny noted, smirking.

"Okay, Jenny, that's enough," Jane interrupted before Jeff could open his mouth. "Are you two ready for your first day at Dalton High on Monday?" Jenny nodded.

"It'll be like the old school. I met a guy who already goes there. He's super popular and he thinks I'm hot," she simpered. "And don't worry, mother dearest, I'll make sure Jeffers is safe." She went for Jeff's hair again but he ducked away and slumped against the wall.

"I don't want to go to a new school," he muttered.

"You can be part of the scholastic decathlon again, huh? All the nerds in a room together, talking about scientific equations and which one of them can build the biggest TARDIS," Jenny snickered. Jeff glared at his sister and down at his shoes.

* * *

"You ready for the new semester, honey?" Narissa asked Nick, who was laying on his bed, texting his friends.

"Yep," he replied nonchalantly.

"You know, Nick, there are times for texting your friends and times when you should simply put the phone down and talk to your mother." Narissa plucked the phone from his hand and examined it. "Ah, yes, texting Craig, of course. You know I really don't approve of you hanging out with him."

"He's not a bad guy, Mom, really," Nick sighed.

"In and out of juvenile hall since he was _eleven_?" Narissa raised an eyebrow. "His parents _disowning_ him? Living in a _group home_?"

"Okay, fair point, but it's not like I'm going to succumb to peer pressure and follow him like a puppy," Nick protested.

"Of course, because he already has Louis and Ted to do that. I'm not going to stop you, but let me know when you realize how big a bad influence he really is." Narissa disappeared into the adjoining room.

"Hey, bro, how's your new boyfriend?" Nate asked, walking into the room.

"He's not my boyfriend, Nate," Nick grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Didn't look that way," Nate smirked. "Oh yeah, I got that blonde girl's number. She is so cool. Jenny, she's into everything I am: Radiohead, Monty Python, and _Game of Thrones_…she's like my dream girl."

"At least you're happy," Nick said, feeling slightly jealous of his brother. If singing was the only thing he and Jeff had in common, they might not get very far.

"Come on, buck up, Nick," Nate said, sitting on the bed next to him. "I know you're not out yet and that's cool. Just be glad I'm not one of those asshole older brothers who go around telling all his friends his brother's gay. Now, let's get some sleep. Our flight's at nine." Nick smiled; he was glad he had an older brother like Nate. Nate was the one who always stopped what he was doing to listen to him, to stand up for him, to be there.

"Night, Nate," Nick whispered, pulling the covers over himself.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Bulletproof_ (La Roux) - Nick, Jeff


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, I'm surprised I managed to crank out another chapter so quickly. Jeff's song in this chapter is one of the (planned) three original songs for the series. Each story will feature one (maybe more). Of course, it has to look like Jeff wrote it; that's why it's kinda...meh. But at the rate I'm going, this trilogy could be the longest thing I've ever written. Well, there's the case of _**The Kurtbastian Trilogy**_, which is doing pretty good in terms of length, but still.

* * *

"Duval!" Nick was maneuvered into a headlock by Craig on Monday morning when he walked through the front doors of Dalton High. "How was your break, man?"

"Fine," Nick replied, wrenching his way out of the hold.

"You find any clunge?" Craig waggled his eyebrows. Nick turned to him, confused. "It's British slang for pussy, Duval. You get some?"

"No, dude, I didn't. There weren't any worthy chicks at the resort," Nick lied, fighting the lump in his throat. "Most of them were like twelve or thirteen."

"Have you seen the new girl? She's a senior and she's smokin' hot," Craig grinned. "All I know for sure is that her last name is Sterling and her brother's in our year. Now, come on, bro, Louis and Ted are already in homeroom." Nick followed Craig and wondered about the new boy. He hadn't gotten Jeff's number, just a picture; one he looked at every night since New Year's.

* * *

"Mr. Ryan, I'm really grateful that you're allowing my transfer halfway through the year, but I...I just don't want it to be like my last school," Jeff said quietly, looking up at the vice principal.

"Jeff, I know how hard high school can be," Mr. Ryan sympathized. "I graduated ten years ago and working as vice principal has shown me that it hasn't changed much. Your mother informed me of your past and let me just tell you this now: we have a strict zero-tolerance policy on bullying. Don't be afraid to tell someone if some kids are giving you trouble. I'm going to assign you a student guide, someone to show you around." Jeff nodded and a tall, lanky brunet walked by.

"Morning, Mr. Ryan," the boy said. "How was your vacation?"

"Fine, Sebastian, thank you," Mr. Ryan smiled. "Would you and Cameron mind showing Jeff around? He's new."

"Sure thing, sir." Sebastian saluted. Another boy appeared next to Sebastian, holding two coffees.

"Got your latte, Seb," he panted, "and the last of the whipped cream." Mr. Ryan walked off, leaving Jeff with the two.

"Can't you tell I was talking to Mr. Ryan?" Sebastian hissed, snatching his cup from the short boy. "You know, Cameron, if you weren't my brother, I would've fired you a long time ago."

Cameron looked over at Jeff, who was looking between them anxiously. "Hey, I'm Cameron, Cameron Smythe. You already know my brother, Seb. Welcome to Dalton, where you'll spend the last year and a half of high school being miserable."

Sebastian sighed loudly and put a hand to his head dramatically. "Jeff, I apologize for my tactless, know-it-all brother," he groaned. "If he weren't such a damn nerd, we'd probably get along better. So, you sing?" Jeff nodded, turning a little red.

"Cool, you should totally audition for the talent show," Cameron piped up excitedly. Sebastian shot him a glare, for which Cameron immediately looked at the floor.

"Why don't you regale us with your talent?" Sebastian smirked. He led Jeff into an empty nearby classroom and sat down on a desk. Cameron stood beside him. Jeff walked to the front and cleared his throat.

"_There was something about him_

_I don't quite understand_

_I only know his name and his face_

_But where he's from_

_I haven't a clue_

_I met him in Chicago_

_That snowy New Year's Eve_

_I'll never forget the song we shared..._"

"Okay, stop," Sebastian interrupted. "What is this song?"

"I wrote it myself," Jeff replied, biting his lip. "I met this really amazing guy during break."

"Ooh, what's his name?" Cameron asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nick." Jeff felt a twinge of giddiness at the mere mention of his name. "He's shorter than me, but that's fine. He has this thick mop of black hair and easily the most dazzling green eyes I've ever seen." Sebastian and Cameron looked at each other; they knew exactly who Jeff spoke of.

"No way," Cameron mouthed. Sebastian put a finger to his lips and bit back his snickers before turning back to Jeff.

"You never know, he might just be in the last place you look," Sebastian put on a simpering grin. "We gotta go, but we'll see you later. Come on, Cameron." The two left the room, leaving Jeff watching after them.

* * *

"This is a bunch of bullshit," Doug Greenberg complained in the locker room. "Just because Duval's dad's the coach, he gets to start. It's nepotism, that's what it is."

"Maybe you could start if you were better at aiming, Doug," Louis pointed out, tying his shoes. "As much as this sounds like I'm sucking up to him, Nick _is_ the best player." The other guys looked at each other and mumbled their agreements.

"Ready, guys?" Coach Duval called. "Get out here!"

"Now, we will not let the Titans win _another_ state title, ain't that right?" Nick shouted.

"No!" the team chorused.

"Then we'll go out there and kick some ass!

"_I'm better, so much better now_

_I see the lights, touch the light_

_We're together now_

_I'm better, so much better now_

_Look to the skies_

_Give me life_

_We're together now_"

Louis dribbled the ball around Nick.

"_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_"

Ted stole the ball and threw it into the basket.

"_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_"

* * *

"Hey, Jeff, we have a surprise for you," Sebastian whispered during fifth period. "Come with Cam and I after class." Jeff nodded and looked back down at his algebra work. The bell rang and Sebastian grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked.

"Close your eyes and when you open them, you'll get a big surprise," Sebastian promised, grinning.

"Um, okay." Jeff shut his eyes and a few seconds later, he heard the very familiar noises of locker doors slamming and chattering. "Are we in a locker room?" He sniffed the air: the typical jockstraps and dirty laundry.

"Hey, Duval, we got something for you!" Sebastian called out.

"Great, it's you, Sebastian, what do you want now?" Nick came out from his row and crossed his arms over his unclothed chest.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Sebastian pushed Jeff in front of him.

"Jeff?" Jeff opened his eyes to see Nick standing in front of him, just a towel around his waist.

"Nick?" Jeff beamed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Nick, who is this?" Craig came over and stood next to Nick. "Oh, perfect, Sebastian Smythe, the biggest pain in the ass the world has ever seen."

"Nice to see you too, Shapiro," Sebastian winked. "Don't forget about this Friday night." Craig turned red and coughed. Nick and Jeff just looked at each other, stunned to see the other.

"Y-you're h-h-here at D-Dalton," Nick stammered. The other guys started to gather around. "I mean..." Nick cleared his throat. "How's it going, dude?"

"Nick, this isn't like you," Jeff frowned. "You talked so politely and not like a total douche." The guys ooh-ed at this.

"Listen, bro, I don't know who you think you met, but it wasn't me. Maybe it was my twin brother. I ain't gay." Nick hated himself for saying these things, but to protect his reputation, he had to. Jeff's face turned from humiliation to anger.

"You're a fake and a phony. You're just another dumb jock," he spat. Craig started for Jeff, but Nick put up a hand to stop him.

"Don't," he said. "Beating up the gay kid isn't worth it. Why don't you go to the drama class? There are probably loads of gays over there, just waiting to find out how hot the locker room guys are." Jeff bit his lip to keep from crying.

"I wish I never met you," he hissed before spitting in Nick's face and fleeing the locker room.

"Little shit's gonna pay for that," Craig muttered.

"That went well," Sebastian smirked. "See you on Friday, Shapiro." Nick turned to look at Craig.

"He's kidding." Craig put on a fake smile. Nick shrugged and went to put some clothes on. "Goddamn it."

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Of course, the usual request stands: Leave a review?

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_There Was Something About Him_ (Original composition) - Jeff

-_Chasing the Sun_ (The Wanted) - Nick, Louis, Ted


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Hey, it's been a tad over a week since my last update because I didn't know where I was going to take this, but here's Chapter 3. Enjoy and leave reviews!

* * *

Jeff wandered aimlessly throughout the corridors, hating himself for falling for Nick.

"Hey, Jeff!" A voice called out. Jeff turned to see Cameron running towards him. "I'm really sorry for what happened in there with Nick."

"It's fine. I was stupid to think that the guy I met was the real Nick," Jeff sniffled. Cameron slung an arm on Jeff's shoulder and led him down the hallway.

"Come with me, I know someone who'll help you feel better," he said. Cameron opened the door to a room where a short brunette was leading a group of students through a singing exercise. "Miss Corcoran?"

"Oh, hello, Cameron, come on in," she smiled.

"Jeff, this is our drama teacher, Miss Corcoran," Cameron introduced. "Miss Corcoran, this is Jeff. He's new and I think he just had his heart broken."

"I have a song for that," the teacher winked and moved to sit beside the student pianist.

"_We kiss in a shadow_

_We hide from the moon_

_Our meetings are few_

_And over too soon_

_I have dreamed_

_That your arms_

_Are lovely..._

_I have dreamed_

_What a joy you'll be..._

_I have dreamed_

_Every word you whisper_

_We speak in a whisper_

_When you're close_

_Close to me_

"Jeff, love comes in different forms," Miss Corcoran said.

"I know _that_," Jeff shrugged, "but he didn't have to be such a jerk. He humiliated me in front of all his friends." Miss Corcoran put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and left the room.

"Hey, Jeff?" Someone spoke up. Jeff turned to see a short, redheaded boy smiling at him. "I'm Quint. I was wondering if you wanted to try out for the school musical. We were going to do a talent show, but the idea wasn't very popular."

"I'm here!" A voice announced. "You can start the auditions now." Sebastian strode into the room, his hands in the air dramatically.

"Great," Quint muttered under his breath, slumping in his chair.

"Carpenter, get my music ready!" Sebastian ordered. Quint stood up and glared at the tall brunet.

"Why don't you get your own music?" he snapped. Everyone in the room silenced and looked at Quint fearfully.

"What was that?" Sebastian tilted his head and walked towards Quint. Jeff could see that Quint was trying to keep from shaking. "What did you say to me? I can break you, Carpenter. Now get my music ready."

"N-no," Quint stammered, biting his lip.

Sebastian scoffed and looked at Cameron, who was avoiding his gaze, and then at Jeff, who was watching Quint.

"New kid," Jeff looked at Sebastian at this, "would you tell Quentin here that he's getting on a side of me that he was surely regret?"

Jeff swallowed; he wanted to stand up for Quint, but Sebastian's glare was intimidating.

"He doesn't have to do what you say," he found himself saying before he could stop himself. "No one has to. Just because you're some kind of hot shit doesn't mean you can bully people."

"Wow." Sebastian just smirked. "That's all I can think of right now: _wow_. Sterling, do you know what happens when you cross me? Of course you don't. This is your first day."

"Jeff, please don't," Cameron whispered.

"Shut up, Cameron," Sebastian groaned, running a hand over his face. "God, sometimes I wish I never had a twin brother."

"Yeah, well, I wish more than enough that _you_ weren't my brother," Cameron shot back. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

"Come on, Quint." Jeff offered the red-haired boy a hand, which he hesitantly accepted. The two began to leave, but Sebastian stepped into their path.

"You leave this room, Sterling, and I will make your days at Dalton a living hell," he threatened. Jeff rolled his eyes, pushed Sebastian out of the way, and led Quint outside.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," Quint mumbled. "I should have just done what he said."

"Don't apologize, Quint. You did something I should've done at my old school," Jeff smiled.

"Sebastian means it though. He _will_ make your life hell. It's what he's good at." Quint looked up at Jeff worriedly.

"I think I can take care of myself, but thank you." A door opened and slammed. Jeff and Quint looked up to see Nick running into the parking lot. "I'll be right back, Quint."

"Fuck," Nick muttered, hitting the top of his car.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, coming over cautiously.

"Jeff, I...I'm so sorry for the way I treated you in there. It's just my friends don't know I'm gay," Nick explained. "I like you, Jeff, like really, really like you and I don't want anything to mess that up, even me being an asshole."

"Nick, I forgive you." Jeff put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I understand peer pressure."

"But I..." he was cut off by Jeff's lips on his. Once they parted, Nick was grinning. "You're amazing."

"So are you," Jeff blushed. Nick took a deep breath and tangled his fingers in Jeff's.

"I'll come out when I'm ready," he said, mostly to himself. "Until then, it's you and me against the world, Jeff."

"You know how they make portmanteaus of celebrities' names for their relationships or businesses? Like Bennifer for Ben Affleck and J-Lo or Desilu for Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball? I think ours should be Niff." Nick chuckled and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Niff it is."

* * *

"Oh my God," Sebastian muttered to himself, watching the exchange between Nick and Jeff. "Duval's gay? This is too good. Although, it's not really that much of a surprise."

"Why not?" Cameron piped up from next to him.

"Well, Cam, his best friend is a closet case too. Shapiro, he's so horny he comes to _moi_ for his homo fix," Sebastian explained. "Otherwise, he's just another dumbass skirt-chaser."

"Are you going to blackmail Nick or something?" Cameron eyed his brother warily.

"Now why would I do that?" Sebastian pretended to look offended.

"Because you're a manipulative asshole," Cameron replied without hesitation. Sebastian mulled this over for a moment before nodding.

"You're right, Cam, but I think the immediate outing would be more fitting since I am, as you say, a manipulative asshole."

"Jesus, you never stop." Cameron rolled his eyes and walked away. Sebastian pulled out his phone, took a picture of Nick and Jeff kissing, and put it up on Facebook.

"Let's see you audition now, Sterling, when your chance at popularity is shit."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_I Have Dreamed_/_We Kiss in a Shadow_/_Something Wonderful_ (_The King & I_) - Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: I started writing this during class today and was surprised to find how easy it was to finish the chapter, although this went in an entirely different direction than I had originally intended. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Nick walked into Dalton High, only to find all eyes on him. He looked down at his attire, wondering if maybe he had forgotten to zip his fly, but it was zipped.

"Um, hi?" he said. A short blond boy walked over to him and handed him his phone. "Oh my God," he muttered. There on Facebook was a picture of him kissing Jeff. "Who put this up?" The boy shrugged and took back his phone. "Does anyone know who put this up?"

"Dude, Nick," Shapiro's voice came from behind him. Nick spun around and put up his hands.

"Craig, I can explain everything," he said hastily, but Shapiro put his hand over Nick's mouth.

"It's cool," Shapiro whispered. Nick looked up at him wide-eyed. "I'm gay too, Nick. You know how I'm busy almost every Friday night?" Nick nodded. "I'm with Smythe."

"Sebastian?!" Shapiro nodded.

"He's the only gay guy I knew who could give me what I wanted," Shapiro explained. "He's an asshole but he's pretty trustworthy. He swore never to tell anyone although he's always dropping subtle hints about it." Shapiro sighed. "Don't deny it anymore, Nick. It's hard to keep thinking you're not."

"I _know_ I'm gay. My whole family knows," Nick said. "I just didn't know how you guys would react. I mean, you're always talking about chasing girls and getting pussy."

"It was all a cover for my denial, but I'm not hiding it anymore." The bell rang. "Come on, Nick, let's get to class."

* * *

"Holy shit, that's my brother!" Jenny exclaimed to her newfound group of friends in homeroom. One of them had just shown Jenny the picture on her phone.

"What the fuck? That's my brother!" Nate said from a few seats down. The two looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Jenny."

"Hey, Nate." Jenny turned a new shade of red as she turned back to her friends.

"OMG, Jenny, you _know_ Nate Duval?" Ally Watkins gushed. Jenny nodded and glanced at Nate, who was texting someone. She stood up, hitching her bag over her shoulder and walked over to him.

"Nate?" He looked up. "You want to go find them before something bad happens?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go." Nate grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room behind Jenny.

* * *

"Hey, new kid, you fuck Duval yet?" A guy called out to Jeff in the hallway.

"No!" Jeff snapped. He knew who was behind this; he could hear the voice sneering at him: _I will make your days at Dalton a living hell_. Jeff clenched his fists and was about to break his own code of nonviolence to break Sebastian's face. "Cameron!"

The brunet flinched and dropped his books. "Oh, hey, J-Jeff."

"Where is your brother?" Jeff said in a dangerously low voice. "I am going to kick his ass."

"Uh, it's best you don't, Jeff," Cameron warned, picking his books up from the floor. "Seb, he's well-trained in martial arts. You'll get seriously hurt if you mess with him."

"What is this I hear about kicking my ass?" Sebastian sauntered over and rested an arm against Cameron's locker. "Oh, good morning, Jeffrey, how are you?"

"Cut the shit, Sebastian," Jeff hissed. "I know you did this." He held up his phone to show the picture.

"Now why would you make such an accusation, Jeff? Do you have any proof?" Cameron opened his mouth to say something. "Shut it, Cameron." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, watching Jeff try to contain his anger.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Jeff grabbed Sebastian's collar and was shoved against the opposite locker.

"Rule number one, Sterling: no one fucking touches me." Sebastian straightened his shirt. "And suggestion number one: don't try to act tougher than you actually are. If you actually think you could take me in a fight, _Jeffy_, I can promise you this. The breath you take when I'm done with you will be your last. Come on, Cameron." Sebastian strolled away. Cameron followed him, but looked back at Jeff sadly.

"Jeff!" A voice called. The blond looked up to see his sister and a black-haired boy coming towards him. "Hey, are you okay? We saw the picture."

"I'm fine, Jenny," Jeff muttered.

"Where's Nick? This is his brother, Nate."

"Hey, Jeff, nice to meet you," Nate said, slinging an arm on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea where my little brother is?"

"No, I haven't seen him all morning," Jeff shrugged.

"Well, if he's not with you, then he's most likely with Craig, Louis, and Ted," Nate mused. "Come on, Sterlings, let's go find him."

* * *

"Is it true, Nick?" Louis asked. He, Ted, Craig, and Nick were sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Nick nodded and looked at his shoes.

"Nick, can I be totally honest with you?" Ted piped up. Nick looked at his friend. "I figured it out a long time ago. You're the only guy I know who actually listens to One Direction and follows them on Twitter," he elaborated. "On top of that, I've seen you checking out that new kid nonstop since yesterday. You've been looking at that picture of him on your phone for the past twenty-four hours."

"Nick, there you are!" Nate ran up the bleachers and hugged his younger brother.

"Nate, get off!" Nick whined.

"Please tell me you're okay." Nate ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm fine, Nate," Nick grumbled. "God, you're never this protective." Nick looked down at the two blond people at the bottom of the bleachers. "Jeff?" He stumbled down and looked at Jeff, who smiled softly.

"Hey, Nicky," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're okay." Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick. Once they separated, Jeff wiped his eyes. "This is my sister, Jenny."

"So you're the famous Nick," she chuckled. "Jeff doesn't shut up about you."

"Really?" Nick made a side glance at Jeff, who was chatting it up animatedly with Nate. "What does he say about me?"

"A bunch of stuff about how cute you are, how he wishes this wasn't high school so you two could get married."

"Jenny!" Jeff pushed his sister out of the way. "She doesn't mean that. She's making stuff up. Jenny's always full of crap."

"Pfft," Jenny scoffed. "You're one to talk, Jeff. Remember how you got rid of Alec?"

"I thought we agreed _never_ to talk about that!" Jeff hissed. "Why don't you and Nate go make out somewhere?"

"We are not dating! Geez, Jeff, you always expect the worst of me!" Jenny threw up her hands in exasperation. "Besides, if you two get married like you dream about, we'll be in-laws and it would be totally weird."

"Nick, you mind introducing us?" Craig asked from behind Jeff.

"Sorry, guys," Nick apologized. "Jeff, these are my three best friends, Craig Shapiro, Louis Herlihy, and Ted Furler. Guys, you saw the picture. This is Jeff."

"Hey." Jeff waved.

"I like him," Louis said after a moment's hesitation.

"Me too," Ted added.

"Nick, you do your damnedest to be a good boyfriend." Craig clapped Nick on the shoulder. Nick grinned.

* * *

"Well, fuck," Sebastian cursed. He and Cameron were watching this exchange from the other side of the gym. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. Nick was supposed to be ostracized by his friends and Jeff was to be shunned. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Maybe you could leave them alone," Cameron pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sebastian looked at Cameron and back at the small gathering. "Cam, you have anything?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you," Cameron replied. Sebastian grabbed him by his shirt front and slammed him against the door. "Okay, okay, all I know is that Quint's trying to get Jeff to audition for the musical. If Jeff auditions, so will Nick and you'll lose your shot at the lead because, let's face it, Nick has more stage presence than you." Sebastian released Cameron and mulled this information over.

"I think I have an idea," Sebastian smirked. "Come on, let's go."

"Goddamn it," Cameron mumbled.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Mind leaving a review telling me how you feel about this?


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to audition for the musical, Nick?" Jeff asked Nick, who was chewing his school lunch absently.

"Huh?" Nick looked over. "We're auditioning for what?"

"I was just asking if..." Jeff bit his lip. "You wanted to maybe audition for _Moulin Rouge_? That's the musical the drama club's doing."

"You think we could be Christian and Satine?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we could," Jeff shrugged. "It'd be worth a try."

"I don't know, Jeffy," Nick looked hesitant. "It's just Smythe lords over the drama kids and you know he doesn't like us."

"Oh, screw him," Jeff scoffed. "I'm not gonna sit idly by and let him take the entire damn spotlight around here. Come on, we're going to audition." Jeff got up, hitched his backpack over his shoulder, and walked into the school. Nick watched for a moment, sighed, and followed.

"You know where the auditorium is?" Jeff asked Nick once he stepped into the school. Nick snorted and took Jeff's hand.

"It's this way."

* * *

Nick and Jeff leaned their heads into the auditorium and saw Sebastian and Cameron onstage singing something. The two looked at each other and slipped into the back row, managing to catch the end of the song.

"_Don't let the sun go down on me_

_Although I search myself, it's always someone else that I see, yeah_

_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free, baby, oh_

_'Cause losing everything is like the sun going down on me_"

"That was excellent, Sebastian and Cameron," Miss Corcoran called out from her front row seat. "Would anyone else like to audition?"

"I would, Miss Corcoran!" Jeff piped up, standing quickly. Nick tried to pull him back down, but Jeff ran down the aisle. Sebastian straightened up and narrowed his eyes at Jeff, who only looked back at him and winked.

"Well, Jeff, it's nice to see you taking an interest in extracurricular activities on your second day here," Miss Corcoran smiled. "Will there be anyone singing with you?"

"I'm singing with him," Nick called out, coming down the aisle. Cameron smiled and covered his mouth when Sebastian glared at him. "I am not letting you do this alone," he muttered to Jeff as he passed him.

Jeff scanned his iPod and put on an instrumental. He stood center stage and began to sing:

"_When you're alone and life is making you lonely_

_You can always go—downtown_

_When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry_

_Seems to help, I know—downtown_

_Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city_

_Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty_

_How can you lose?_

_The lights are much brighter there_

_You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares_

_So go downtown, things'll be great when you're_

_Downtown—no finer place, for sure_

_Downtown—everything's waiting for you_"

Nick took a breath and sang:

"_Don't hang around and let your problems surround you_

_There are movie shows—downtown_

_Maybe you know some little places to go to_

_Where they never close—downtown_

_Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova_

_You'll be dancing with him too before the night is over_

_Happy again_

_The lights are much brighter there_

_You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares_

_So go downtown, where all the lights are bright_

_Downtown—waiting for you tonight_

_Downtown—you're going to be all right now_"

The two came together for the finish.

"_And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you_

_Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to_

_Guide them along_

_So maybe we'll see you there_

_We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares_

_So go downtown, things'll be great when we're_

_Downtown—don't wait a minute for_

_Downtown—everything's waiting for you_

_Downtown, downtown, downtown_

_Downtown!_"

They finished, back-to-back, grinning.

"Wow, they were great," a boy whispered to Cameron, who nodded. Sebastian sat in his seat, scowling. Cameron turned to Sebastian, who put his hand up.

"Don't say a fucking word, Cameron," he snapped.

"That was outstanding, guys!" Miss Corcoran beamed. "I will put up the callbacks list tomorrow. Thank you for auditioning everyone and best of luck to you all." Miss Corcoran was flanked by two boys and two girls on her way out.

"Well, Sterling, seems like my advice didn't get through your thick head," Sebastian sneered as Jeff jumped off the stage.

"Back off, Smythe," Nick warned, "or I'll punch that smug grin off your face."

"I'd love to see you try." Sebastian pushed Nick backwards. Nick clenched his fists and started for Sebastian, but Jeff held him back.

"Nick, don't," he whispered. "He's not worth suspension."

"Listen to your little boyfriend, Duval. It seems to me where the brains are and it's not you." Sebastian smirked and walked away.

"God, he is such a prick!" Nick covered his face.

"Hey, guys, you were amazing." Cameron came over and smiled. "I just want to apologize for the way my brother is."

"Cam, don't say sorry for him," Jeff waved this off. "And thank you. You were too."

"You'll get it." Cameron nodded. "It'd be the day when Sebastian got knocked down a peg...or three." Nick took a deep breath and sat down on the stage.

"He just makes me so angry," he mumbled.

"Can I just note that he was always like this?" Cameron quipped. "Especially when we were kids, Seb would literally try to be first in everything."

"I remember that." Nick looked up. "Like in junior high, he essentially blackmailed all the other candidates for class president."

"It's my second day here and he's already tried to destroy my social life," Jeff mused. "What is this, _Mean Girls_? There is no way in hell am I going to be Lindsay Lohan in this."

"From far away, people would think I'm like Gretchen Wieners," Cameron chuckled. "I'm more like Veronica in _Heathers_. I don't follow him around like a puppy. In fact, despite being my twin brother, I hate him."

The bell rang and the three went their separate ways. Jeff sat down in his Calculus class and heard two boys whispering about the picture. He bent down and peered at the desk next to him.

"Hi," he said brightly. The boys, one Asian, the other a blond, jolted up and looked at Jeff wide-eyed. "I'm Jeff. I see you're looking at the picture of me and my boyfriend."

"You're dating _Nick Duval_?" The blond stared at Jeff in awe. "He's not gay."

"Uh, yes, he is, Kyle," the Asian boy said, pulling up Facebook, where Nick's relationship status read "_In a relationship with Jeff Sterling_". "This is Kyle. I'm Wes."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jeff smiled.

"I heard Sebastian Smythe talking to you earlier, Jeff," Kyle spoke up. "Don't take that kind of shit from him. I used to be one of his victims."

"Kyle Winchester!" Kyle stood up quickly. A boy standing at the door was holding a note. "Principal Ryan wants to see you." Kyle bit his lip and walked to the door.

"I wonder why the principal wants to see him," Wes whispered to Jeff. "Kyle does nothing wrong. He's a good student, never gets in fights...well, except that one time."

* * *

Jeff was sitting outside after school with Nick, Craig, Louis, and Ted when something struck Jeff in the head. The blond picked up the offending object, a balled-up piece of paper, and unfolded it.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

"What is it, Jeffy?" Nick leaned over. Jeff spun around, his eyes darting around the courtyard until he stopped.

"Oh God, not here," he mumbled. A tall, muscular black-haired boy came over, a smirk evident on his face.

"Hey, Jeff, it's been a while. Is this your new catch?" He nodded to Nick. "You told me you went to conversion therapy and went straight."

"Jeff, is he your ex?" Nick whispered. Jeff nodded mutely.

"Hey, Sterling!" Sebastian called, coming on over as well. Jeff buried his face in his hands. "I see you've met my cousin, but it seems like you two know each other already. Didn't you say you and Jeff went out, Alec?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: As per request, review?

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me_ (Elton John; cover by Roger Daltrey) - Sebastian, Cameron

-_Downtown_ (Petula Clark) - Jeff, Nick


End file.
